1. Field of the Invention
The invention provides for an automotive air intake system having a shear closing movement. More particularly, the invention relates to an automotive air intake system for use with air inlets on a pivotal vertical surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles, in particular heavy duty trucks, feature a forward tilting, pivotally mounted hood to provide access to the engine compartment. A useful feature for forward tilting hoods is a side mounted fresh air inlet for the air cleaner. Side mounted inlets are generally exposed to cleaner air than front facing or bottom facing air inlets.
Heretofore, it has been difficult to seal the interface between the pivotally moving hood and the stationary air cleaner inlet. Flexible boots have been attached to the air cleaner inlet to seal against the interior surface of the hood. As the hood closes, the boot is partially deflected by the hood air inlet. With age and use, the boot may become deformed and have gaps around its perimeter. Under-hood air may enter the air intake system through the gaps and reduce the efficiency of the engine.
The prior art collapsible designs have not provided the desired durability and sealing properties when used with hoods having a shear closing movement. The elastomeric rubbers used for the flexible boot abrade against the hard interior hood surface. The resiliency of the rubber and the closing forces do not uniformly compress the boot. Hence its sealing properties change with temperature. Vibration causes a relative movement between the hood and air cleaner. Boots do not provide sufficient elongation and compression to maintain a seal between the hood and air cleaner when the vehicle experiences heavy vibrations.
The present invention is designed to provide a long-life sealing interface for hoods having a shear closing movement. A rigid plastic interface between the air cleaner and hood withstands repeated closures and a flexible elastomeric conduit provides resilient biasing and longer travel to maintain a seal during rough road operation.